1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by reading an original image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that allows function extension to be achieved easily at reduced cost, and also relates to a function extension program for use in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, options or other extensions to multi-functional peripherals are implemented by adding hardware devices afterward.
However, it is not easy to add a hardware device each time function extension is made as stated above. This also causes an increase in cost.
Thus, implementation of options or other extensions to multi-functional peripherals suffers from the problem that it is not easy to add a hardware device each time function extension is made.